Melepasmu
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Karena cinta adalah hal yang paling misterius, dan paling indah di dunia ini. Len side dari fic "Menghindarimu"


**A/N: **_Len side dari fic "menghindarimu", lebih baik baca fic tersebut terlebih dahulu agar lebih memahami fic ini_

_Happy Reading ^_^  
_

* * *

_Karena cinta adalah hal yang paling misterius, dan paling indah di dunia ini._

.

.

**MELEPASMU**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

Semua ini tidak dimulai dengan benar.

Saat itu engkau tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang ramah, sarat dengan pertemanan. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakan senyum itu. Senyum yang indah, membuatku terhanyut begitu mudah. Jantungku berdebar kencang, wajahku pun memanas. Aku menyadarinya, bahwa hatiku telah memilihmu.

Dengan membara, aku mencari tahu tentangmu. Namamu, biodatamu, segalanya. _Stalker_, heh? Aku tak peduli, asalkan dapat mengenalmu lebih jauh.

Saat itu aku begitu gembira. Menyadari bahwa kita sekelas, ini merupakan hadiah terindah yang kuterima dari Tuhan. Dengan ini aku dapat menikmati dirinya, senyumnya, wajahnya, dan bagaimana caranya memanggil namaku.

"Kagamine-kun," ia memanggil namaku.

Saat itulah aku merasakan, betapa indahnya nama yang kumiliki. Tak ingin ketinggalan, aku pun mulai memasukkan diriku kedalam kehidupannya.

"Akan terdengar aneh, karena marga kita sama-sama Kagamine. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Rin-chan," begitulah alasanku.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, berharap cemas. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak menyukainya?

Bagaimana jika ia membenciku?

Tapi semua itu hanyalah bayangan semu. Meskipun ia terdiam, aku menangkap semburat merah dari wajahnya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah tetapi mulutnya membentuk seulas senyum. Kembali aku membisikkan namanya,

"Rin-chan,"

Tapi ia masih terdiam, wajahnya merona merah.

Ah, sungguh indah bidadari yang ada di hadapanku. Kalau bukan karena kami berada di tempat umum, tentu aku sudah memeluk bidadari ini. Memastikan bahwa tak seorangpun pria selain diriku memandang wajah cantiknya yang merona merah.

Dan dimulailah saat-saat itu. Saat dimana aku mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak memanggil namanya. Menghampirinya, menikmati wajah manisnya yang merona merah dan membisikkan namaku dengan suaranya yang merdu. Semua ini terasa indah. Semua ini terasa benar. Hanya berada di dekatnya aku begitu tenang. Hanya melihat senyumnya membuatku begitu bahagia. Mendengarnya memanggil namaku membuat pikiranku melayang.

Bidadari yang begitu indah, yang amat kucintai.

Akalku hanya dipenuhi dengannya. Senyumnya yang indah, wajahnya yang begitu menawan dan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi pipinya. Saat aku jauh darinya, aku begitu merindukannya. Saat aku dekat dengannya, aku tak mampu menahan diriku untuk mendekati darinya. Rambutnya yang menyebarkan aroma harum, membuatku ingin menyentuh lembut rambutnya. Pipinya yang merona merah, membuatku ingin mengusap lembut wajahnya. Bibirnya yang terus membentuk senyum, membuatku selalu memperhatikannya.

Semuanya terasa indah. Dan semuanya terasa benar.

Akalku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku menginginkan dirinya. Aku menginginkan Kagamine Rin, bidadariku yang cantik dan sempurna.

Tapi semua itu berubah, setelah berita bohong itu menyebar.

Saat itu adalah saat yang damai. Kita bercengkarama dengan kawan-kawan yang lain. Membicarakan masalah cinta yang menggoda. Aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, bidadari cantik yang sedang duduk di hadapanku. Aku terus menikmati wajahnya yang mempesona, dan senyumnya yang begitu memikat.

"...memiliki tunangan,"

Aku tak begitu mendengarkan jeritan Neru yang histeris. Akalku terlalu sibuk menikmati wajah cantik milik bidadariku. Sesaat kemudian bidadariku langsung memandang kearahku, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tak lama kemudian kawan-kawan mulai menghampiriku. Menanyakan pertanyaan omong kosong yang tak kupahami. Menuntut jawaban dan melemparkan selamat. Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi ini, hingga Piko – kawanku - melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut,

"Kau sudah punya tunangan kenapa tidak bilang?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, alisku mulai berkedut. Aku membuka mulutku, tapi tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari lisanku. Mataku sibuk beralih kepadanya, Kagamine Rin, gadis yang kucintai. Sesaat aku melihat sinar matanya yang meredup, ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa ia tersenyum dengan sedih?" aku menjerit dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya, mengatakan semua itu hanyalah omong kosong dan sebuah kebohongan. Tetapi kawan-kawanku menahanku di tempat, bersikeras menceritakan kebenaran mengenai sesuatu yang disebut dengan "tunangan". Aku mendengus, darimana mereka mendapatkan berita omong kosong seperti itu.

Aku menjelaskan situasi tersebut. Aku tak pernah mempunyai tunangan. Dan aku tidak mau mempunyai tunangan, karena sudah ada bidadari cantik yang kucintai. Aku menjelaskan dengan penuh harapan, agar kawan-kawanku berhenti menganggu, agar bidadariku kembali tersenyum. Kawan-kawanku merasa kecewa, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Aku memandang ke arah bidadariku duduk, tetapi ia sudah tak ada lagi disana. Mataku membulat, segera aku bangkit untuk mengejar bidadariku. Aku berkeliling mencarinya, tetapi ia tak ada dimanapun.

Bidadariku, dimanakah engkau?

Apakah engkau mendengarku menyangkal semua omong kosong itu?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Setelah itu, semua tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sulit sekali bagiku untuk memasuki kehidupannya. Ia menghindariku, ia menjauhiku, ia mengacuhkanku. Semua itu membuatku sakit. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum padaku. Ia tidak lagi menampakkan wajahnya yang selalu merona merah. Tatapan matanya dingin dan ia selalu menjauh dariku. Aku mengejarnya, tetapi ia berlari dariku.

Bidadariku yang berusaha kutangkap, ia mulai berusaha kembali ke surga.

Tak ada lagi senyumnya yang menenangkan. Tak ada lagi rona merah di wajahnya yang cantik. Tak ada lagi suaranya yang memanggil namaku dengan indah.

Yang ada hanyalah tatapan hampa dan senyum palsu yang senantiasa ditampilkan.

Saat itulah aku menyadarinya, gadis itu mulai membangun tembok yang tebal antara diriku dan dirinya. Ia menulikan dirinya dari panggilanku, ia membutakan dirinya dari kehadiranku. Aku kembali berusaha, memasukkan diriku kedalam kehidupannya. Akan tetapi semakin aku berusaha, gadis itu semakin menciptakan tembok yang tebal.

Aku menyadarinya, tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

Aku masih ingin menangkapnya. Aku tak ingin ia menjauh dariku. Akan tetapi semakin aku berusaha ia semakin menjauh dariku.

Jika aku menjauhinya, mungkinkah sang bidadari akan kembali padaku?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Disinilah kami berada.

Kami duduk bersisian. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa kami telah duduk bersama selama 15 menit, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa bidadariku akan kembali tersenyum padaku. Ia terdiam, aku pun terdiam. Tak ada tukar sapa, tak ada seulas senyum. Menyakitkan, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku mengamatinya dari ekor mataku, kembali senyum palsu terhias di wajahnya yang cantik. Ingin aku meraihnya, menariknya dalam dekapanku, tetapi tembok tebal yang ia ciptakan membuatku tak berkutik di hadapannya.

Tak disangka, 60 menit telah berlalu, tetapi kami belum bertukar sapa satu kalipun. Aku merasa bersalah pada kawan-kawanku. Mereka telah sengaja menempatkan bidadariku duduk di sebalahku, tetapi kami sama sekali tak saling menyapa. Hanya duduk disebelahnya saja jantungku berdetak cepat, hati ini juga terasa sakit dan sedih.

Tapi kenapa bidadariku mampu tersenyum dengan penuh kepalsuan?

Akhirnya semua acara ini berakhir. Ia bangkit, aku pun bangkit dari duduk. Saat aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, ia telah melangkah menjauhiku. Ia sengaja melangkah ke arah yang berbeda denganku. Acara telah berakhir, tapi kami tidak saling menyapa satu kalipun.

Aku terus memandangi bidadariku. Bahunya bergetar sebelum akhirnya ia menatap angkasa. Ingin aku meraihnya, tapi aku menyadari, selama ini aku hanyalah seorang pecundang dan pengecut.

Suatu saat nanti, mampukah aku kembali menangkap bidadariku?

.

.

_Melepasmu adalah kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat. Karena aku yakin. Aku pasti akan menyesali semua ini. Karena aku telah melepasmu, bidadariku._

* * *

**A/N:**_eto... review please?  
_


End file.
